


The Wind

by imperfectEquinox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, sadish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you love the wind. You don't mean the kind of love where you just really like something, you mean like holy shit man I just want to hug and kiss you right now even though that's not even possible. It's like damn wind you make my kokoro go doki doki and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind

Your name is Dave Strider and you love the wind. You don't mean the kind of love where you just really like something, you mean like holy shit man I just want to hug and kiss you right now even though that's not even possible. It's like damn wind you make my kokoro go doki doki and all that jazz. 

You're not really sure how that even works, it's the wind. You're not even quite sure when it happened, just one day you were sitting there and just bam, hot damn I am in love with the wind. It just happened. You just know that you are in love with the wind and nothing can change that feeling. You've never been able to hold a steady relationship because of it, it felt like you were cheating or something.

You swear that when the wind blows though your hair it's actually just someone's finger's running through it, and sometimes you can hear it say your name.

The wind was always there for you. Always.

When you were a little orphan and nobody wanted to play with you. The wind did.

All those times you almost jumped the wind pushed you back, urging you not to do it. 

When nobody would listen to you, the wind would.

If you couldn't sleep at night it would sing you to bed. 

When you were so lonely and heart broken all you wanted to do was die, it was there.

When you were so frustrated or angry at the world it calmed you down.

When you were so clueless about the child that you saw fall from the sky he gave you the push towards him.

When you didn't think you were capable of raising a child on your own he reassured you that it would be fine.

When Dirk was being so difficult you wanted to hit him he made sure you didn't.

You don't know when you started referring to the wind as "he". One day Dirk caught you talking to the wind on the roof and he asked who you were talking to. You told him an old friend, no clue what else to tell him. He looked at you funny for a few days, he didn't understand. Nobody did.

You dream about a boy with jet black hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. You call his name over and over again ( john john john john john john john _john_ ). When you wake up all that you can remember is the wind and blue. Blue everything. You have this vague sense that something very important is missing from your life, but you can never seem to figure out what it is.

Your name is Dave Strider and you love the wind. You don't mean the kind of love where you just really like something, you mean like holy shit man I just want to hug and kiss you right now even though that's not even possible. It's like damn wind you make my kokoro go doki doki and all that jazz; and you're pretty sure the wind loves you back.


End file.
